La Verdadera Felicidad
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Él siempre creyó que la felicidad venía de la mano con el dinero. Pero ella le enseñó que no era así del todo. Ahora, puede llamarse a si mismo, un hombre feliz. Oneshot
1. Lawrence

**¡Hola! Como están, espero que muy bien. Mucho gusto Soy Sakura Tachikawa y les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de clikear mi historia!**

**Espero que les guste y la comenten! Es mi primer historia de S&W así que piedad -_-**

**Cualquier cosa, RR**

**La Verdadera Felicidad.**

El mercado de Kumerot era un caos total, como siempre. Vendedores ofreciendo sus productos, compradores buscando obtener la mejor oferta.

Todo era igual que siempre.

En esos momentos un joven adolescente ayudante de comerciante acababa de recoger un encargo de su mentor. Caminaba por la concurrida calle cuando sintió como su hombro chocaba con otro.

-¡Perdón!-Se disculpó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay problema niño.-Se disculpó el hombre amablemente.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños alzó la vista y se encontró a si mismo viendo la espalda del hombre con el que chocó, esa cabellera blanca…

-¿Señor Lawrence?-Llamó inconscientemente y el hombre se detuvo-¡Señor Lawrence!

El hombre se volteó y luego de reconocer al muchacho como el pupilo de su amigo Mark le sonrió como saludo.

-Lanton, cuanto has crecido.-Dijo el joven comerciante.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Así… es.-Comentó el menor quedándose mudo al ver que Lawrence no iba solo, sino más bien iba bien acompañado por un par de personitas en sus brazos.

Lawrence observó la sorpresa marcada en el rostro del muchacho y como su mirar bailaba de la carga de un brazo a la del otro.

Mejor dicho, de uno de sus hijos, al otro.

-Lanton, te presento a mis hijos.-Dijo mientras enseñaba a los pequeños colocándolos en el suelo.-Ella es Yuuki.-Dijo señalando a la pequeña de cabellos blancos como los suyos pero los ojos dorados de la madre.-Y él es Lewis.-Presentó al pelirrojo, ambos niños hicieron una educada reverencia.

-Mucho gusto.-Lanton hizo lo propio sorprendido por la educación de los menores, aunque teniendo de padre al señor Lawrence no tenía porque dudar de ello.-Quien diría que han pasado cuatro años.

Lawrence sonrió con añoro. Sí, cuatro años desde la última vez que estuvo en ese pueblo. Pueblo donde estuvo a punto de perder lo más preciado de su vida.

Aunque si lo ve desde otra perspectiva también fue gracias a ese incidente que sus sentimientos se aclararon y ahora puede ser feliz con su familia.

-¿El señor Mark sabía que vendría?-Preguntó el joven adolescente de catorce años actualmente.

-No, apenas llegamos.-Lo que le recordaba qué estaba buscando.

-Entonces sígame, estoy seguro que el señor estará feliz de verlos.-Apremió el castaño apurando al hombre al cual no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

-Señor Lawrence.-Llamó el menor mientras caminaban-¿Dónde está la señorita, perdón, señora Horo?

Lawrence se detuvo y empezó a buscar a su mujer por el concurrido mercado.

-Papá, ¿Mamá?-Preguntó su pequeño mirándolo interrogante desde el suelo. Él se acercó a recogerlos a ambos del suelo.

-Eso quisiera saber papá.-Susurró con un poco de preocupación. Con un poco de suerte y Horo estará en lo de Mark.-Por eso a ustedes los cargo no vayan a perdérseme.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al puesto de su amigo. A lo lejos pudo ver como su amigo se hallaba acuclilladlo frente a su mercadería y a un pequeño niño.

-¡Señor Mark mire quién apareció!-Vitoreo eufórico el joven, haciendo que su amigo se volteara y con su pequeño en brazos empezara a saludarlo.

-¡Lawrence!-Saludó el hombre a su amigo igual de sorprendido que su pupilo al verlo acompañado de sus pequeños. Su peso parecía haber aumentado con los años y una disimulada barba empezaba a aparecer en su rostro. El niño en sus brazos, con tímidos tirabuzones cayendo alrededor de su bonita cara.

-¡Mark!-Saludo igual de entusiasta en hombre de cabellos blancos-¿Quién es el hombrecito que te acompaña?

-Sabes muy bien que es mi hijo pero, ¿y ellos?-Inquirió señalando a la pequeña con el cabello blanco y al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Mis hijos, Yuuki y Lewis.-Le presentó a sus retoños.

-Vaya, menuda sorpresa.-Se sorprendió el hombre de negros cabellos examinando a los pequeños-¿Qué edad tienen?

-Dos años, en unos meses tendrán tres.-Explicó mientras colocaba a los niños en el suelo, sobre la limpia tela destinada al pequeño.-Él es Vince.-Presentó al hijo de su amigo.-Vayan a hacer amigos.-Apremió a los pequeños.

Los hombres mayores se sentaron e inmediatamente Lanton apareció con un par de grandes vasos de cerveza para el deleite de ambos caballeros.

-Tengo que admitirlo hermano.-Habló Mark luego de ingerir el primer sorbo de su vaso.-Esos niños son hermosos.

-Tengo que devolver el halago, el pequeño Vince es un masculino retrato de Adelle.-Bromeó Lawrence a su amigo.

-Dos años.-El joven dueño de la tienda meditó por unos momentos.-La princesa y tú no perdieron el tiempo y dos por falta de uno.

El hombre de mirar amatista se ruborizo por el pícaro comentario. Y bueno, sus dos hijos son una bendición, se siente afortunado de tenerlos sin mencionar que Horo le contó que los lobos pueden llegar a tener hasta cuatro crías por camada. Fue una bendición que sus niños fuesen únicamente mellizos.

Y modestia aparte, sus niños eran una preciosura. Al igual que incansables y traviesos.

Eran una perfecta mescla de ambos. Yuuki había heredado su pasividad, aunque cuando se enojaba sacaba a relucir toda su sangre de loba. Sin mencionar que su cabeza tenía que estar cubierta por un lindo sombrerito que cubre sus hermosas orejitas. Lewis, por el contrario heredó el explosivo carácter de su madre. No era nada raro verlo molestando a su hermana, a pesar de ser sumamente protector con ella.

Y eso lo podía apreciar frente a sus propios ojos.

Vince quería jugar con Yuuki solos pero Lewis no lo permitía. Celoso y sobre-protector y eso no le molestaba. Puesto que si sus presentimientos eran ciertos y su niña se volvía igual de bella que su madre iba a necesitar de toda la ayuda para protegerla de moscones a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece si arreglamos el matrimonio de Yuuki y Vince desde ahora?-Soltó Mark abruptamente mientras él tomaba su cerveza.

-Estás loco.-Le dijo molesto, Yuuki era su princesita no se la iba a dejar a nadie tan chiquita.

-Tal vez deba tratarlo con la princesa.-Canturreó el hombre.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Esperaba que estuviera aquí pero…

-Mamá…

La frase de Lawrence se vio interrumpida por el balbuceo de su pequeño que olfateaba el ambiente, al mismo tiempo que las orejitas de su pequeña se movían a través de la fina tela del sombrero.

Horo estaba cerca.

-Ya vuelvo, Mark.-Dijo levantándose y tomando a sus pequeños en el camino. Horo estaba cerca, tenía que decirle donde estaban.

-Así que, los negocios te han resultado de maravilla. Me alegro.

Esa voz, era ella. Giró rápidamente a su izquierda y efectivamente encontró a su mujer. Pero, no iba sola, sino que estaba siendo acompañada por un alto y apuesto caballero de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

¿Quién era ese tipo?

-¡Mamá!-Gritaron al unísono ambos bebés peleando entre sus brazos porque los soltara y fueran dejados donde su progenitora.

Benditos sean sus hijos.

-Oh, Lawrence.-Horo saludó a lo lejos mientras se acercaba con el muchacho siguiéndola de cerca.-Mis cachorros.-Apremió recibiendo a ambos niños en sus pequeños brazos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó Lawrence un tanto impaciente. Si bien Horo ya no tenía el aspecto de una quinceañera, ahora lucía un poco más madura pero no por eso menos hermosa a la vista de todo hombre.

-Fui a buscar manzanas para los niños y para mí y cuando me di cuenta os había perdido.-Explicó sin cuidado.-Es una suerte que me haya encontrado con él en mi búsqueda de ustedes.

Lawrence frunció el ceño molesto y tomó a Yuuki de entre los brazos de su madre y se colocó protectoramente delante de ellos.

-¿Y usted es?-Demandó saber el comerciante al rubio que lo vio y sonrió.

Horo no aguantó más y se echó a reír sin decoro, sorprendiendo, incluso al pequeño Lewis en sus manos.

-¿No lo reconoces?-Preguntó la sabia diosa a su mortal esposo que negaba con la cabeza.-Es Fermín Amati. Nada más que ha crecido un poco.

¡¿Un poco? El muchacho le pasaba con un par de centímetros y era mucho menor que él. El desarrollo le llegó y le sentó. Involuntariamente recordó como en el pasado él había sido quien había intentado alejar a Horo de su lado y tenía que ser casualmente con él con quien su mujer se encontrase.

-Amati.-Saludó recuperando su sereno semblante.-Ha sido mucho tiempo.

-Así es.-Afirmó el rubio.-Supuse que te encontrarías con la señorita Horo cuando la vi.

Comentó con un deje de desdén viendo a sus pequeños. Lawrence sonrió complacido, era claro que no esperaba encontrarla con sus hijos. El joven de cabellos plateados se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Ellos son Yuuki y Lewis Craft.-Dijo presentándolos.-Nuestros hijos.

Lawrence pensó que nunca había dicho eso con tanto orgullo.

-Oh, ya veo.-Se limitó a decir el muchacho.-Son unos niños muy lindos.-Afirmó el rubio mirando a la beba embelesado.

-Si te apuras en tener un hijo podríamos estar hablando de compromiso, después de todo un hijo tuyo será muy bien partido para Yuuki.-Habló Horo la sabia, con el único afán de molestar a su esposo.

-¡Horo!

Plan que resultó a la perfección. Amati se limitó a reír.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer verlos, señor Lawrence, señora Horo.-Se despidió el educado caballero haciendo una reverencia.-Encantado de conocerlos pequeños.

Y tal como llegó se marchó.

Horo lo despedía con la mano ignorando adrede el malestar de su esposo. Sabía que era celoso y temía perderla. Aunque desde que los niños nacieron parece darla por seguro y aunque hasta cierto punto lo era. De vez en cuando es bueno que vea que no debe confiarse tanto.

Y que Amati apareciese le cayó de anillo al dedo. Recuerda que incluso cuando su hijo nació y decidieron nombrar uno cada uno se molestó cuando le dijo que los únicos nombres de varón humano que conocía eran Wes, Mark o Fermín.

Por eso terminaron cambiando y así terminó nombrando Yuuki a la niña que originalmente se llamaría Isabelle y Lawrence llamó Lewis a su pequeño hombrecito.

-¿Señor?-Llamó a su esposo con esa voz de niña mimada y lo vio girando el rostro ofendido.-No te enojes.-Le reclamó.

-¿Te parece que no debería estarlo?-Preguntó molesto.

-Sí, porque no le he dicho de mi familia al joven Amati. Te he cedido ese placer.-Confesó altiva.

Touché

-Vale, vale.-Aunque no le guste darle siempre la razón a la loba se sintió muy bien dejarle en claro a Amati quien era el único dueño de Horo.-Pero no vuelvas a hablar de compromisos con mi hija.

-¿Celoso mi señor?-Preguntó la diosa pícara.

-Claro.-Admitió abiertamente compartiendo una sonrisa con su mujer.

-¡Horo!

Mark apareció saludando a la familia, acompañado de la suya, esta vez con Adelle incluida.

Lawrence observaba encandilado como Horo saludaba y congeniaba con todos y se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Ya en la noche en el hotel en el que se hospedaron, el hombre de ojos amatistas dibujaba algo a la luz de las velas.

Su casa.

No le había dicho nada a Horo, pero, estaba apunto de asentarse y Kumerot no le parecía una mala opción. Tenía el dinero y la mercancía, pero aún era sorpresa. Por lo que tenía que pensar desde ya en función a una casa más grande.

Regresó a ver a las tres personas que dormían a pierna suelta en la cama. Lewis había desarreglado su lado de la sábana, para variar. Por lo que como todo buen padre se acercó a arreglarlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo apreciar como la cálida y espesa cola de su mujer abrigaba aún más a sus retoños y se enterneció ante la estampa.

Él siempre creyó que ser un vendedor ambulante bastaba para llenar su vida. Pero sólo ahora que tiene una familia podía sentirse completo.

Los amaba.

Había encontrado algo que amaba más que hacer un buen negocio y obtener buenas remuneraciones y eso era:

La verdadera felicidad, su familia.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Reviews? **

**Son bien recibidos, gracias por leer, espero tu comentario :D**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	2. Horo

**¡HOLA!**

**Sé que este fic se supone que solo sería un One-Shot. Pero, decidí hacerlo un Two-Shot, gracias a la brillante idea de mi primer RR de esta historia.**

**Así que esta conti va dedicada a Kisame Hoshigaki, que me dejó pensando en qué pasaría si se encontraran con Nora. **

**Aquí está mi punto de vista de lo que ocurriría. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por el apoyo con el primer capítulo. Los quiero mucho, espero dejen RR!**

**No los molesto más y los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Horo.<strong>

El cielo se encontraba despejado, la brisa primaveral rodeaba los campos de girasoles haciendo que todos los viajeros disfrutaran del olor de la naturaleza. El sol estaba en su punto, de manera que el día era perfecto. Las mariposas volaban alrededor de los campos florales y se acercaban a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Entre ellos, la familia Craft.

-¿Aún falta mucho?

La voz de una mujer se quejó desde atrás del vagón en el que viajaban asomó la cabeza junto a su marido. Su cabello era largo y pelirrojo y sus orejas estaban a la vista de todos. Su figura era fina y esbelta, aunque sus facciones actualmente eran más maduras.

-No, Horo.-Habló el joven hombre de cabello blanco y ojos amatista.-Ya queda poco.

-Genial, no sé cuánto tiempo se entretendrán con esa mariposa.-Añadió señalando a la parte de atrás de su carroza.

Lawrence Craft siguió la mirada de su esposa y encontró a dos de las tres personitas más importantes de su vida entretenidos por una pequeña mariposa. La niña de ojos como la madre estaba de pié tratando de alcanzar al insecto. Todo parecía indicar que sería una versión física de Horo con su color de cabello blanco. Por su parte el pequeño pelirrojo analizaba la situación fríamente, cazando, dejando que sus instintos lobunos prevalezcan por sobre los humanos.

Yuuki y Lewis ya tenían casi cuatro años y poco a poco dejaban ver sus personalidades.

La pequeña Yuuki era físicamente muy parecida a su madre, incluso tenía sus pequeñas orejitas; pero, su forma de ser era muy parecida a la suya. La pequeña era muy tranquila en circunstancias normales. Sin embargo, si era provocada podía llegar a ser muy agresiva.

Lewis por su parte, tenía facciones que notoriamente lo relacionaban más a él e incluso sus ojos. Sin embargo, todo lo demás, incluyendo su cabello rojo era una pequeña replica de su madre. Era explosivo e impaciente y a pesar de no tener las orejitas de su hermana, poseía la cola tan esponjada como era posible a su edad, según Horo.

-Han soportado muy bien el viaje.-Comentó el orgulloso padre.

-Porque han dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.-Se burló Horo.-Espero que tengas ese mismo semblante en la noche, cuando intentemos dormirlos.

El joven comerciante suspiró resignado. Era imposible ganarle una batalla verbal a su querida mujercita. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

El viento golpeó a los viajeros y tres de los mismos se pusieron alerta ante lo que su olfato detectó.

Los más pequeños buscaron refugiarse en el calor maternal. Yuuki tenía sus orejitas expuestas y la colita de Lewis se encontraba muy esponjada. Estaban alerta.

Horo también, pero ella tenía un mejor control de su cuerpo. Además que ese olor se le hacía muy familiar.

-Perro.-Masculló con asco. Cubrió sus orejas y las de su hija, también acomodó la ropa de su hijo.-Y se acerca.

Lawrence no comprendió en primera instancia. Se tranquilizó un poco a ver que Horo no se ponía a la defensiva, simplemente se acomodaba su vestido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó curioso.

El tintineo de una campanilla contestó la pregunta por él y su vista se fijó al frente. Estaban a punto de alcanzar un pequeño rebaño de ovejas. Las mismas que eran guiadas por una joven silueta conocida y un perrito.

-Oh.-No disimuló su asombro, el joven Craft.-Será posible…

Justo en ese momento, la muchacha se volteó. Dejando ver su tez clara, ojos azules y la capucha que la protegía del sol se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando ver sus suaves bucles rubios.

-¡Nora!-Saludó Lawrence entusiasta.

La aludida giró confundida al escuchar su nombre y su rostro se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de antaño.

-¿Lawrence-san?-Achicó los ojos para ver mejor al carruaje que se acercaba-¡Lawrence-san!

Con su silbato, detuvo al rebaño y esperó pacientemente a que el carro se acercara. Lawrence detuvo el caballo frente a la rubia y le sonrió cálidamente de saludo.

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Nora.

-Sí.-Concordó ella con nostalgia-¿Cinco años?

-Años que no pasan en ti.-Halagó el joven de mirada amatista.

Después de todo, Nora aún mantenía su belleza. La única diferencia de antaño era que tenía el cabello mucho más largo y lo recogía sólo la mitad.

-Pero, qué cosas dice.-Exclamó avergonzada.-Aunque usted también está igual que antes, Lawrence-san.

-Se nota que no lo has tratado.-Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.-Cada año que pasa se pone más gruñón e intratable. Aunque hay que comprenderlo, será por la edad.

Lawrence sintió el aura oscura de su esposa en la parte de atrás del carruaje. Sabía que estaba molesta, lo cual provocaba que le dieran más ganas de fastidiarla.

-¡Horo-san!-Saludó Nora con una sincera sonrisa.

La joven diosa se giró y dedicó a la pastora una sonrisa política. Mitad sincera, mitad de compromiso. Nunca le terminó de agradar aunque llevara un queso de cabra exquisito.

-¿Cómo estás, Nora?-La saludó con desfachatez.

-Muy bien y veo que usted también.-Añadió con sinceridad.-Me alegro mucho.

Al ver que su madre se asomaba, los pequeños la imitaron, dejando ver sus caritas apenas por encima del vehículo.

-¡Que monada!-Exclamó la rubia sorprendida por aquel par de adorables criaturas.

-¿Verdad que sí?-Horo no podía resistirse cuando alguien halagaba a sus hijos. Incluso si ese alguien es Nora.

-¡Son preciosos!-Confirmó Nora. Se detuvo un momento y relacionó el parecido de los niños con la pareja-¡Son vuestros!-No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Así es.-Exclamó Horo con orgullo.-Y son tan lindos como su madre.

-No lo hiciste todo tú sola.-Soltó el comerciante sintiéndose excluido.

-De hecho, el pequeño se le parece mucho, Lawrence-san y la niña tiene su mismo color de cabello.

-Ellos son Lewis y Yuuki Craft.-Presentó la diosa Horo con orgullo.

-¡Son tan lindos!

Horo sonrió complacida. Sus hijos tenían el mismo efecto en la mayoría de personas y aunque se trata de Nora, los cumplidos seguían siendo bien recibidos. Además, que la pastora se había enterado de que ellos eran una familia.

Estaba marcando su territorio. Añadió mirando a su marido de reojo con suficiencia.

Lawrence lo notó y suspiró resignado. Fingía aflicción cuando en realidad le gustaba que Horo se sintiese igual de posesiva con él, cómo él hacia ella. Generalmente era él, quien tenía esos problemas de marcar territorio debido a la belleza de su mujer. Era placentero que de vez en cuando se invirtiesen los papeles.

Nora quiso acercarse a los pequeños para mirarlos de cerca pero en ese momento su perro ovejero la alcanzó y empezó a ladrar y a gruñir a los niños, percibiendo su naturaleza lobuna. La reacción de ellos, fue esconderse en las faldas de su madre.

Horo lanzó una mirada amenazante al mamífero. No una de broma, como las de antaño. Una de genuina amenaza que invitaba a acercarse a sus hijos sólo si quería morir.

-Ya, Shep, calmado.-Tranquilizó Nora.-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó.

-No es nada.-Se apresuró a contestar Lawrence nervioso por la protectora actitud que había tomado Horo.-Te parece si te acerco al pueblo.-Propuso el hombre.

-No quisiera molestar.-Empezó a decir la rubia.-Además, estoy con las ovejas.

-Te acompañaremos, como en los viejos tiempos.-Aseguró el joven hombre.

-Si no es molestia.-Agregó dándole una mirada a la pelirroja que se encontraba con sus hijos en la parte de atrás del carruaje.

-No es ninguna.-Se forzó a asegurar Horo con una sonrisa.

Empezaron el trayecto sin contratiempos. Platicando como en los viejos tiempos. La vida de Nora no había cambiado de manera relevante, seguía soltera y pastando. Sólo que esta vez ya era su propio rebaño.

Por su parte Lawrence le conversó acerca de los cambios en su vida y cómo se había establecido en Kumerot y tenía su tienda allá. Explicó que aquel viaje era para buscar mercadería y para sacar a los niños.

-Vaya.-Comentó Nora tras oír a Lawrence.-Creí que sólo acompañarías a Horo-san hasta Yoitsu y de ahí no se volverían a ver. Si mal no recuerdo ese era el mayor deseo de Horo-san.

Horo no dijo nada. Aunque escuchó todo y Lawrence lo notó. Aquello lo incomodó.

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar al pueblo. Una vez ahí concluyeron que tomarían caminos diferentes.

-Ha sido un gusto verlos de nuevo.-Empezó a despedirse Nora.-Espero nos volvamos a ver.

-Sus deseos son correspondidos, Nora.-Agregó educadamente Lawrence.

-Cuide mucho a su familia, Lawrence-san. Es hermosa y se ve que lo hace muy feliz.

-Sí, ellos son mi felicidad.

-Horo-san.-Se dirigió a la pelirroja.-Tenéis unos hijos muy bonitos, cuídelos mucho.

-Por su puesto.-Sonrió la madre con suficiencia.-Tú también cuídate, Nora.-Agregó a regañadientes.

-Espero verlos en lo que visitan el pueblo.-Hizo una última reverencia.-Sino, mis mejores deseos para su viaje de regreso.

Se despidieron ahí. Lawrence giró a la derecha y Nora a la izquierda.

El camino de la familia Craft era muy callado. Cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, salvo los niños que dormían en el regazo materno.

Lawrence pensaba en las palabras de Nora. La felicidad de Horo estaba en Yoitsu, en su tierra. Él nunca cumplió el deseo de llevarla hasta allí. En el transcurso de su viaje, descubrieron sus sentimientos, ella se embarazó y empezaron a vivir juntos como familia en Kumerot. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que todo aquello pudo haber forzado a Horo a dejar a un lado sus sueños y sus esperanzas.

-Horo.-Llamó Lawrence.-Recibió un ruidito de respuesta.-Tu sueño era ir a Yoitsu, ¿verdad?

-Así es.-Fue la seca respuesta de la diosa.

Entonces era verdad. Pensó con pesar el joven, Horo podría arrepentirse de su vida hasta ese entonces. Aunque para él, fueron los mejores años de su vida.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes más, tortuosos instantes para Lawrence. Hasta que finalmente Horo rompió el silencio.

-Yoitsu era mi sueño y por un tiempo creí que era mi felicidad.-Empezó a decir Horo.

Lawrence paró el caballo y regresó a ver a su mujer que acariciaba con ternura los cabellos de sus hijos.

-Pero, mi verdadera felicidad son ustedes: mi familia.-Agregó con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces Lawrence suspiró aliviado y Horo rió ante la acción de su marido.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Indagó el hombre.

-De lo inseguro que eres mi señor.

-Pudiste haberlo mencionado antes.-Se quejó Lawrence.-No quedarte tan callada.

-Tú pudiste haber seguido sin escoltar a Nora y te habrías ahorrado el mal rato.-Añadió rápidamente.-Pero, querías molestarme a mí y te ha salido el tiro por la culata.

Lawrence se ruborizó al saberse descubierto. Más finalmente lo reconoció. Horo acomodó muy bien a sus pequeños y se fue a acompañar a su marido en la parte delantera del carruaje.

-Tienes toda la razón.-Aseveró Lawrence.

-¿Cuándo no la tengo?-Se vanaglorió la diosa.-Recuerda, soy la gran diosa sabia Horo. Te faltan unos cientos miles de años para estar a mi nivel.

-Tienes toda la razón.-Repitió, consciente de cómo le gustaba a su mujer que le dieran la razón.

-Para ese entonces, sabrás que si yo añoraba Yoitsu era porque ahí estaba mi clan, mis amigos. Sin embargo.-Regresó a mirar a sus pequeños durmientes.-Ahora tengo mi familia propia y eso me hace mucho más feliz.-Se acercó y besó los labios de su marido con ternura.-Tú y nuestros cachorros son mi mayor felicidad.

-Y ustedes la mía.-Añadió antes de corresponder al beso.

Lawrence creía que la felicidad venía de la mano con la abundancia y la riqueza.

Horo creía que la felicidad era volver a su pueblo, con los de su especie.

Ambos se equivocaron y encontraron la verdadera felicidad en los brazos del otro y formando una familia juntos.

-Aún así tienes que compensarme y comprarme mermelada de manzanas.

-Vale.

-Y queso de cabra.

-Vale.

-Te amo, Lawrence.

-Yo también, Horo.

Ambos encontraron: la verdadera felicidad.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Ahora sí, ¡FIN! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y dejen comentarios al respecto.**

**¡Los quiero! **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron, agregaron a favoritos y alertas, espero les agrade la conti. Gracias de corazón a:**

**Kisame Hoshigaki; khadijaDaSilva; LaertesDiMarcini; jessica; Marianita-chan; Kitsune96.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
